This present disclosure relates to integrated circuit devices, and more particularly to a power converter.
A power converter may convert an input voltage into an output voltage, and provide the output voltage to a load. When the output of the power converter is over loaded for an extended period, components in the power converter may be overheated and may be damaged.
Accordingly, a system for detecting a power overload and protecting the components of the power converter may be desirable.